


The Worst Dream or the Best Nightmare?

by Idencri



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sexual Content, age gap, lots of affection, reference to abuse, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idencri/pseuds/Idencri
Summary: Sansa has been in that horrid relationship for over 5 years. It is clear Joffrey does not care for her and even wishes to throw her out like some kind of old and worn toy. So, she makes attempt after attempt to find love with no luck, but, a large and intimidating man she once met at a dinner could be the one. The question is, can she get past his hard outer shell and find a beautiful and loving man underneath?





	The Worst Dream or the Best Nightmare?

Tears streamed down Sansa's face as she made her way home in the first wave of an impending blizzard. The wind was cold against her tear-stained cheeks as she walked on the concrete sidewalk. _"He dumped me...he really dumped me..."_ She thought quietly to herself as she tried to wipe her tears with the scarf around her neck. Sansa honestly thought Joffrey had truly loved her and wanted a family, but in truth, he was bored with her and took up another woman more suited to his tastes. Margaery Tyrell...some girl from the downtown of HighGarden. She couldn't believe him, leaving her for some...some pompous city girl. "That...That whore! She's not good enough for him...only I am good enough for him!" She whisper-shouted, not that anyone could hear her over the howling winds battering the quiet suburban houses. Her own disbelief had gotten the best of her and she seethed with pure anger and hatred, which only made her cry more

By the time she arrived home, snow had already begun to flurry in beautiful spirals as they approached the ground. She closed the door and shivered as her body adjusted to the heat of the house. Sansa hung up her scarf and jacket as she kicked off her boots before throwing herself onto the couch. Tears once again began to stain her cheeks with burning hatred. Arya, her sister, was alerted to all of the commotion and made her way down the wooden steps of their house. "Sansa? What's the matter with you?" She questioned her auburn haired sister. Always a drama queen, so crazed in a mad form of what she called "true love." Sansa lifted her head from the throw pillow that had now become her personal snot rag. "A-Arya...." She hastily sat up and tried to compose herself by wiping her eyes with her palms. "Arya...he...he..." Sansa struggled. "He dumped you?" Arya cut her off. Sansa nodded and continued to cry.

Arya sat herself down on the couch, gently caressing her sister's back with a soft and small hand. "It's okay Sansa, you'll find someone else..." She assured her older sister. "No! I won't! He is the only one that I will ever love!" She practically screamed but somehow did not alert their mother or father. Arya rolled her eyes, her sister may have been older but she was surely rendered completely blind by her unwavering love for Joffrey. "Sister, come on, have some sense. You can love others, he isn't the only man in the world you know." Arya hesitated to call him a man but her point was made and she spent the remainder of the evening comforting her sister until the point she was sure the older had become dehydrated.

"Sansa, I can't do this all night." Arya said with more than a hint of annoyance. “I broke up with Pod and survived, I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Sansa cried even louder, now alerting all three dogs in the house. The three almost wolf-sized dogs came barreling down the steps and all of them licked her face. Arya chuckled as Sansa tried to hide. “Come on sis, they just want to help you.” She shook her sister and their mother came down. “Girls, what are you doing, it’s nearly 12 in the morning.” Catelyn looked at Sansa then to Arya and the younger daughter nodded. “Go to bed Arya, I’ll take care of this…” Catelyn replaced Arya at Sansa’s side and stroked her eldest daughter’s shoulder.

“Child, what is bothering you now?” She asked with a caring tone in her voice, even though she had known exactly what had happened. “He dumped me!” Sansa cried louder into the pillow. Catelyn worried not for the pillow, it could be washed but Sansa was more than simply broken up about being dumped. “Darling, sit up and look at me.” Her mother commanded, but in a loving way. Sansa sat up, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands and sniffing as if she had a cold. “Sansa, you need to get over Joffrey, he wasn’t right for you and you need to accept that.” She tried to comfort her daughter. “But...but how will I know who is right for me…?” Sansa turned hopeful eyes towards her mother. Catelyn sighed. “Truthfully dear, you just know and sometimes it takes a long time to find who you truly belong with. Granted, I love your father even though our marriage was arranged. We had no choice but I grew to find that he was perfect for me.” She held Sansa’s shoulders. “You have a choice, Joffrey was the first of many. No one, not even me, knows how many men it will take to find the one who is perfect for you. My only advice is, try not to rush, that will only lessen your chances.” Catelyn looked at the floor, almost longingly. “Now you should sleep, it’s getting late.” Her mother stood and returned to her shared bedroom with her husband.

Sansa sat in silence, hanging on the words her mother said. Obviously her mother had more experience but there was the fact she had only dated one man her entire life. She laid herself down on the couch with her head on a different throw pillow and slowly drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep. Her dreams that night were null, for she had nothing to dream about. The dream of a life with Joffrey had to be put far behind her...but who would want her…? Her brain worked overtime in her sleep, making her thing of those who could love her...Theon...no...Petyr...gross… There was no solace within her mind that night but one kept appearing and she kept brushing it away...the image of Sandor Clegane...an older man, surely one who would reject a girl 10 years younger...maybe.

She was rudely awakened by her brother Rickon jumping on the couch and nearly knocking her off. The oldest sister sat up and looked at the unsettling pool of saliva on her pillow. “Rickon, hasn’t anyone told you not to wake a sleeping lady…” She teased him as her soft hands rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she stretched out her arms with a loud pop. Rickon just shrugged and ran back upstairs to wake Bran for breakfast. Sansa saw her mother already making breakfast and her father gathering his things for work as all three dogs were barking and growling over who got the last shred of meat. This kind of chaos is what Sansa was used to, the morning rush. Seeing the silence within Joffrey’s home had almost made her uncomfortable and now she realized it, he really wasn’t the one for her. After her father had left and her younger siblings headed to school, she decided to get ready for work. She took a brief shower and brushed out her long auburn mane before tying it up into a semi-neat ponytail. Sansa slipped on jeans, her work shirt and a pair of flats before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She made her usual walk to the more urban area of where she lived. A large department store loomed over her as she entered the automatic doors and got right to sorting the clothing on the racks.

The day felt as if it would drag on forever as she made short work of organizing clothes, helping customers and restocking some of the shelves. But her day got much worse when none other than Margery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon and Cersei Lannister walked in. She tried to keep her head down and hide from the brood of women who hated her, it wouldn’t have been so difficult if she were not one of the few people working. Sansa panicked and had no idea what to do...


End file.
